


Where Dreams Come True

by sax0ph0ne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Walt Disney World AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sax0ph0ne/pseuds/sax0ph0ne
Summary: During her junior year, Marinette Dupain-Cheng wins a Walt Disney World design contest, and her prize is a transatlantic two week field trip for her and her whole class to Orlando’s Walt Disney World. With Alya and Nino constantly by Marinette and Adrien’s sides during the field trip, what will ensue? Is Disney World really where dreams come true?inspired by @fox7xd-drawings on tumblr snapchat Walt Disney World art and au, thanks to them for letting me write their au, bless them





	Where Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been a darn long time since I've touched this fic yet it's still been steadily getting notes on tumblr. now that I've got a laptop I'm going to try (keyword: try) to write a little more with this. the first chapter will be slightly different from the first original edition on tumblr just due to creative changes and maturity in my writing. as the fic goes on likely the writing style will take better form. cheers!
> 
> thanks for reading my dudes!
> 
> also would like to thank @hannah_honnies for being my beta and helping (well more than helping) me write this fic. you're amazing dude and you deserve the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wins the Gabriel Agreste American "Disney" Line starting out our story and successfully winning her classmates and herself a two week transatlantic vacation to Orlando's Disneyworld. But what will happen to Paris with Ladybug and Chat Noir missing?

“So did you win the contest yet?” Alya asked for the third time in about two minutes, giving Marinette an impatient glance.

Marinette tapped her foot with anticipation, so much that Alya was surprised she didn’t just tap a hole right through the floor of her room. “The results were supposed to be announced ten minutes ago on the website, but they’re still not out!”

Alya flopped onto Marinette’s bed and tapped away at her phone.

“Mari, listen you’re a wonderful designer, I’m sure that the clothing line samples you designed will win.”

“But what if they don’t—?”

“Gabriel Agreste, aka one of the greatest designers ever, and also your future father in law—”

Marinette felt a blush creep up her face at the thought of Gabriel Agreste being her father in law. She imagined marrying Adrien. She would of course never tell anyone else of her hypothetical futures besides Alya... but hey a girl could dream. And this girl dreamed a hell of a lot.

“Adrien doesn't even acknowledge my crush on him how would we even—?”

“Hush girl! I’m not finished!” Alya interjected, hopping right off of her bed and putting a finger up to indicate she stay quiet until she was finished speaking.

“Gabriel Agreste has already approved of your designs in the past, if he can, Disney will just be a breeze!”

“But what if it’s not? What if I fail? What if Chloé wins and Adrien falls in love with her and everything will be ruined and just UMPH!” Marinette's voice grew louder in frustration.

Sabine yelled up to Marinette's room, "Sweetie are you alright?"

"I'm just fine mom!" Marinette yelled back down, now more wary of her volume.

Alya chuckled a little bit, over the years, Marinette has become more casual with her crush on Adrien, but when she talks about her future it always took her back to their freshman year, which was a great and notable year for Marinette’s crush on Adrien.

“At least our class will still get to go to Disney World, right?” Alya tried to chime in before Marinette went too far off of the deep end, “ Besides, Chloé won’t win, you know that girl doesn’t have an ounce of originality in her bones.”

Marinette nodded when her phone buzzed, a text from Adrien popping up. She grinned at the sight of a text from him, and unlocked her phone to view the text.

_[ Congrats on winning the Walt Disney World contest! I knew you could do it! ]_

"Why're you all smiles at your phone, girl? Did you win the contest?" Alya inquired.

"I'm not all smiles.. I mean.. wait... I actually did win!" Marinette cheered.

She quickly turned to her computer, refreshed the page, and saw her name at the top of the list.

“I won, I won!” She got up and grabbed Alya’s arms and danced around, “I can’t believe I won!”

“I knew you could do it girl!” Alya cheered as she let go of her arms and they both flopped onto her bed and Marinette’s phone buzzed with another text from Adrien.

Marinette's phone buzzed with another notification.

[ Message from Nino Lahiffe in THE FANTASTIC FOUR ]

She tapped it open to read it.

_Nino: [ Do you guys wanna grab some grub with me and blondie? ]_

 

Marinette quickly typed her response.

 

**_[ Yeah that sounds cool, where at? ]_ **

_Nino: [ The small place we went to that's near your house Mari. ]_

 

She turned back to Alya, “Do you want to—?”

“—get some lunch with Nino and Adrien?” Alya interjected, “Yeah that sounds good.” Marinette sat up and looked at Alya with a raised eyebrow, “How? You didn't even read the message yet?”

“How what, how did I know?” Alya smirked. "Me and this doofus set it up!"

"Who?" Marinette asked considerably confused.

 

Alya looked back at her and turned her phone around to see Nino on the screen, on FaceTime.

_“Hi Marinette, ‘grats on winning the contest! Nice Adrien poster in your room! See you at lunch!”_

 

Marinette blushed, shrugging it off. She had taken some posters down over the years, especially when Adrien came to visit, but she still had a few hidden that Alya had evidentially showed him.

Alya ended the FaceTime call and turned to Marinette, “So, do you want to get ready before we go to lunch?”

“What do you mean? Why don’t we just go? I mean, I’m sure we look fine.”

Alya just turned her towards the mirror, without saying a word, so Marinette could see for herself; they were a mess.

Alya’s makeup was smudged, her glasses crooked and hair frizzed up so much she looked like a tumbleweed fresh out of the desert.. She was still wearing boyshorts and one of Nino’s shirts.

Marinette’s hair was falling out of her usual ponytails, wearing Soffe shorts and an oversized hoodie.

After inspecting themselves in the mirror for a few seconds, they looked at each and hurried off to get ready.

Another half hour later and they started walking down the block to the café that they all agreed to meet at.

Once they walked in, Alya squished into the booth seat by Nino, forcing Marinette by Adrien; it’s not like she was complaining though.

After some light conversation, Adrien started to become visibly upset and, as conversation went on, it became even more evident.

“Adrien, what’s wrong?” Marinette questioned, looking at the green eyed boy with genuine concern.

"Oh it's nothing." He forced a smile and took a sip of his tea.

Nino and Alya shared a look and then looked back at Adrien.

"Listen boy," Nino began, "Do you know your mother and I love you very much?"

"Nino you're not my-"

"Hush son! Your father is talking." Nino stopped, readjusting his glasses.

"Hon, you know you can tell us anything right." Alya interjected, "This is a safe place." 

After Adrien's avoiding glances to the pair eventually Alya came outright.

"Just spill it boy!"

“Well I’m excited you won the Disney trip, but, honestly, I don’t think I can go…”

“Why?” The three cried in unison.

“My dad hardly lets me go to public school, do you really think he’ll let me roam about in another country for two weeks?”

Marinette bit her lip, she’d have fun in Disney World, but without Adrien? He deserves to enjoy things as much as the rest of them.

Alya knew that she couldn’t let this happen. She was too good of a wing woman to have her best friend disappointed, she was going to make sure that Adrien was going to Walt Disney World with them! With a plan formulating in her mind, Alya announced, quite loudly, “We’ll just have to convince him then,” She looked down at Nino, “Won’t we?”

Nino sat there quite confused until Alya pulled him up by his arm to stand with her. “Uh—Yeah! Let’s do… that,” Nino spoke unsurely, “What are we going to do?”

“Oh, you’ll see…” Alya spoke with a smirk, “We’ll have to do this right away though, let’s go to Marinette’s house and get started.”

“On what?” both Marinette and Adrien questioned simultaneously, both were honestly quite confused with Alya’s plan, but they both knew that she’ll try to pull through. Even if Adrien thinks his father will say no, and whether Marinette thinks it's impossible, they both had hope Alya would try her hardest to solve it.

The three followed Alya down the street to the Dupain-Cheng household, who was in a full-pace sprint without looking behind her and no intention of stopping. Soon enough, the four were all in Marinette’s room, Alya standing by the whiteboard in Marinette’s room, jotting a bunch of things down. Nino sat on a chair nearby while Adrien and Marinette sat on her bed, waiting intently for an explanation for Alya’s frantic scribbling.

Marinette looked at Alya strangely, "When did you get a whiteboard into my room?"

"Hush child. I'm doing the work worthy of God right now." Alya shot back as she turned around and continued to scribble on the board.

Alya explained that they would research all of the benefits of the trip and research anything they could use to convince Mr. Agreste to let Adrien go.

“Alya, I really appreciate this—But you guys don’t have to go through all this trouble for me.” Adrien spoke, “Really, you guys don’t, I mean —”

“We want to Adrien, you should be there with us, dude.” Nino spoke, interrupting him. Alya grinned at the statement and nodded to herself, “Now, let’s get to work!”

After a few hours, a twenty minute group nap, and several baked goods that Marinette’s father brought up to the group, they were done. Marinette tucked all of the papers into a red spotted manila folder and handed them to Alya.

“Now we can show your dad all of this! Let’s go team!” Nino spoke with one hand held up in a fist to signify all of the accomplishments made thus far.

Adrien always knew that his friends were the best people he could possibly ever meet, and this whole ordeal just proved his point even further. The four of them piled into Nino’s car and drove to the Agreste household.

Of course they didn’t drive without a few of the top hits blaring on the radio, while simultaneously having basically a sing along on the way there. The car came to a stop in front of the large estate, practically burying the car in the large shadow it cast. One by one, they each got out of the car and they all gathered in front of the house, waiting to be let in.

After Adrien buzzed them in, they walked in silence to the house and slowly swung open the broad front doors. Taking a deep breath, Adrien prepared himself to speak to his father alone, before the whole group gave their input as well. He walked up to Nathalie and asked to speak to his father; his friends standing in the foyer of the house, anxiously glancing waiting for their cue.

* * *

 

“I’m nervous.” Marinette quietly piped out.

She was a little afraid of Gabriel Agreste; she always found something strangely intimidating about him. She was, of course, intimidated by how high in the fashion industry he was and how much he knew about fashion, who wouldn't be? But she was intimidated by him in a different way that she couldn't figure why, but it made her feel at unease.

“He’ll be alright Mari, we can do this.” Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand to reassure her, “I promise.”

"Hey I can take those nerves off your mind Marinette!" Nino interrupted while holding a giant vase in the air, "Look! This totally looks like a butt!" Nino exclaimed then almost dropped and smashing the vase that resembled the behind.

"I think it's better if you just go back to being nervous, girl." Alya whispered to Marinette with a side glance.

"Yeah I think so too." Marinette whispered back suppressing a giggle.

* * *

 

Adrien walked slowly behind Nathalie as they travelled to his father’s office, anticipation eating at his insides. Nathalie opened the door for him and explained to Gabriel that his son wanted to speak to him about the Walt Disney World trip.

“What is this Walt Disney World trip for again?” He asked as he shuffled through some papers, not looking Adrien in the eye.

Adrien took in another deep breath and prepared to speak, “You picked Marinette as the winner for the design contest, remember?” His father looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Well, she’s a friend in my class and I wanted to ask if you would allow me to go.”

“Wait… the Dupain-Cheng girl?” He asked Adrien while he continued to shuffle through the papers and straighten them.

“Yes.” Adrien breathed out. “That Dupain-Cheng girl is quite good with designing, she blew those other contestants out of the water,” Mr. Agreste muttered under his breath, interest now piqued. He cleared his throat to address Adrien again, “So you want to go on this trip across the Atlantic… hm.” He sat at his desk and set the papers down and tapped his finger in thought.

Adrien braced himself for a no, for many reasons that Adrien could imagine. Maybe he had a photoshoot, he wanted to protect him, or he didn’t trust the Americas, but he was certain he was going to say no, and he had to prepare himself for it.

“Well, I would have to have Nathalie make some sort of arrangement beforehand, but I suppose it won’t be a problem.” He adjusted his glasses and picked up the papers and leafed through them. “Please dad, I mean, I really want this—” Then Adrien had recollection of what his father had just said, he approved the trip, he was going to Disney World.

“Wait… You’re letting me go?” Adrien looked at his father with wide eyes.

“Yes, you are old enough to hold responsibility of going overseas; I hold enough trust in you to let you go on your trip.” Mr. Agreste paused, “However, you will have to follow certain stipulations to keep yourself in proper form.”

Adrien felt two things at once, overjoyed and utterly shocked. He wrapped his arms around his father, “I love you father, thank you.” Mr. Agreste hugged him back, “I love you too, son.”

Mr. Agreste watched as his son happily shuffled out of the office and began to smile but quickly straightened his expression, "Oh wait a second, Nathalie."

"Yes Mr. Agreste?" She pursed her lips to listen to his request.

"Get me a file on that Dupain-Cheng girl."

"Yessir, Mr. Agreste." And with that Nathalie shuffled out of the office.

* * *

 

Honestly, Adrien isn’t sure why his dad let him go. Of course Adrien didn’t know it, but Mr. Agreste was fond of Marinette and saw lots of potential for her as a designer and if those were the kind of people that he would be hanging out with, it wouldn’t be so bad.

Contrary to the belief of many, Gabriel Agreste did have a soft side; it’s just shown on extremely rare occasions.

Adrien came out of the office elated and ran down the stairs, into the lobby and hugged his friends in a big group hug. “I can go!” He cheered.

“Wait… We don’t have to present this to him?” Alya asked waving the file, eyes wide.

“Nope, he’s letting me go, which seems extremely out of character for him, but I’m too delirious to care at this point.” Adrien beamed.

“That’s wonderful Adrien, I’m so proud of you!” Marinette smiled and soon was enveloped in the arms the blonde haired boy; Marinette hesitated at the sudden embrace but smiled at the warmth of it.

“I couldn’t have done it without you Mari, thank you.” He whispered in her ear making the hairs of the back of her neck stand before he broke the embrace.

Behind them, Nino and Alya whispered and snickered.

“Do you guys want to celebrate with ice cream?” Nino proposed, Alya’s hand in his while she was still jumping up and down excitedly, “I mean it’s only 8 ‘o clock,”

Marinette wished she could say yes, she’d love to say yes, but she had planned a patrol with Chat. Over the years, she learned that prioritizing social life over being Ladybug hadn’t done her well. Adrien was also about to approve the plan, but he had to speak with Ladybug about vacation; he couldn’t just leave without telling his lady of his disappearance. So simultaneously, they both said, “Raincheck?” Then Marinette and Adrien sprinted off in opposite directions.

"Don't you ever wonder where they go?" Alya spoke to Nino as she observed the two run off quite quickly.

"Nah, not really." Nino spoke blankly, "Do you still wanna go get ice cream?"

Alya smirked, "I think we should go to your place instead."

"Why? I mean I kinda want ice cream," Nino blathered on, "It doesn't matter if blondie and Cheng aren't going-"

Alya sultrily whispering in his ear suddenly making Nino change his tune, "Uh-Yes! M-my house! Let's grab our coats!" 

Nino ran back to his car with Alya trailing behind. 

Meanwhile, on the side of the mansion, Adrien and Marinette were transforming into their hero personas.

“Tikki, transform me!”

“Plagg, transform me!”

* * *

 

Ladybug swung herself up to the rooftop meeting Chat, waiting for her.

“Hello m’lady, it’s nice to see mew.” He spoke with the sly grin that rarely never left his face.

“Hello again, Chaton. You’re early for a change.” Marinette shot back jokingly.

“Yeah, I have something I need to discuss with you, it’s kind of important.” He spoke, ditching his playful tone and swapping it for a more serious one.

“Well spit it out Chat, we have patrolling to do.” Ladybug felt more anxious that they had to discuss something important. It made her feel at unease.

“Why don’t we do both at the same time? Kill two birds with one stone.” He suggested, already switching rooftops before she could answer. "If you can keep up with me, of course!" He shouted from the other rooftop.

“That damn cat,” she muttered to herself, she swung herself onto the same rooftop. “Hey kitty, you should probably consider waiting for an answer before swinging off into god knows where.”

Chat raised an eyebrow at her, laughing, “God knows where? You watched me switch to that rooftop, more like switching to ‘Ladybug knows where.’” He accentuated his last few words with finger quotes.

“You know what I mean you fur ball. What was so important that you needed to discuss with me?” Marinette asked impatiently. Chat Noir was a sly fellow and also a teasing one at that, he switched rooftops yet again.

“You’ll have to chase me to find out,” He teased her with a grin. He kept with his teasing nature to mask his unwavering anxiousness. He was unsure of how Ladybug would react to him leaving. Neither of them had ever left each other to watch over the city alone, before. He was nervous, not only for her reaction, but, also, if she would be okay while he was away. Though, he knew he needn’t had worry; Ladybug had always been the more independent of the two. In all honesty, she really didn’t even Chat all that much. She was the one who cleansed the akumas, not him. She was the one to always save the day with her lucky charm. She would be fine without him; right?

The switching of rooftops continued through most of the city, successfully scoping the rest of the area out. Before Chat could hop to a different rooftop, Ladybug wrapped him up with her yo-yo and walked up closer. “I finally caught you, bad kitty, can you tell me what you have to tell me now?”

Chat looked at her nervously and said in one fast breath, “Ihavetogoonvacationforthenexttwoweeks.”

"What? Speak slower kitty." She responded, just anxious to figure our the news.

"I-have-to-go-on-vacationforthenexttwoweeks." He quickly breathed out.

“No! You can’t!” Marinette cried.

“I know it’s quite un-fur-tunate and that mew will miss me, but I must go m’lady.” He purred out switching to more a flirtatious mood.

“No you cat-astrophe! I’m going on vacation for the next two weeks too.”

“Where are you going m’lady?” He plead her. “Chaaat.” Marinette stressed his name, rolling her eyes and thereafter looked at her partner.

“Well what if we’re going to the same place?”

“Then we’ll see each other there.” Marinette sneered, she didn’t mean to be rude but the subject was clearly making her uncomfortable.

“But we won’t know who the other is!” Chat complained.

“That’s the point you stupid cat!” Ladybug hollered at him.

An awkward silence sat between the two until Chat finally broke the silence. “Well what are we going to do? We can’t just leave the city unattended.”

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, mon petit chaton,” Marinette remarked, mustering all the sarcasm she could.

“We could always talk to Fu, right? I imagine this has with happened other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs before.”

“Talk to who?” He stared back at her dumbfounded.

“Fu,” Marinette stated again, her hands on her hips as she paced the rooftop they stood upon. “This has to have happened before; we can’t have been the first partners to leave town at the same time.”

“Who are you talking about?” Chat was still watching her pace, staring at her quizzically. Who was Fu? And why does he know about them and past versions of their Miraculouses?

“Fu!” Ladybug raised her voice slightly. “When are you free to see him? We could go now, but I highly doubt he’s still open. Although, he would let us in once he saw us outside. Why don’t we just go now? That way we can just get it out of the way and we will know for—”

“Who the fuck is Fu?” He stepped in front of her pacing and raised his voice enough to pull her out of her ramblings.

“What?” Ladybug was taken aback at his exclamation. What does he mean who is Fu? Did his kwami not take him to see the reason for their powers? Tikki had made it seem like they were supposed to at some point. Maybe that was just Tikki, though, she guessed.

“Who the fuck is Fu?” He repeated, arms in shrug and leaning so his face was closer to her height.

“Fu? The holder of the Miraculouses? The person who picked us to be Ladybug and Chat Noir? Didn’t your kwami take you to meet him?” Marinette said while waiting for Chat’s face to show any form of recognition.

“I honestly have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about.” Chat simply stared blankly at her, just as confused as he had been when she started talking about this Fu character.

“There’s no use in explaining it to you; we’ll just go see him now. He’ll know who you are the second he sees you anyway.” Marinette conntinued on as she pulled out her yoyo, readying it to fling to the building next to her.

“Wait,” Chat said reaching for her arm. The way she said that; does this Fu person know who she is? Do they know who he is? Is Ladybug saying she’s ready for them to know each other’s civilian forms? He started to feel light-headed at all the thoughts going through his mind. “Know me? As in the real me? Does he know the real you? Are we about to find out each other’s secret identity’s? Ladybug, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. I mean, I know I always joke about how I want to know who you are, but I don’t think I’m—” Chat continued to ramble until Ladybug pulled his cat ear down from the top of his head to bring him closer to her level.

“Chat,” she said, abruptly. “No. He knows who I am and who you are, but he’s not allowed to tell us who the other is. We’ll go as we are now and he will address us as we are. He knows we don’t know the other and that we want it to stay that way for the time being. Don’t get your tail in a twist, kitty.” While she said this, she slowly let go of his ear, placing her hands on his shoulders to stabilize him.

“Oh,” he stated, reaching up to scratch behind his neck. “Right, of course, I don’t know what I was thinking.” Suddenly he reached out, grabbing her arms. “Not that I don’t want to know who you are!” He let go of her arms and started flailing his arms franticly. “Really! I would love to know m’lady’s name! No matter what I know you’ll still be my purr-fect, little bugaboo.” He ended with his hands up in a surrender form, hoping to everything above she didn’t become offended by his mis-wording.

“Calm down, kitty cat. No need to get your fur in a tizzy. It’s almost 9:30, we better hurry before Fu goes to sleep.” She flung her yoyo onto the building next to her, starting to head in the direction of Master Fu’s shop.

Chat breathed a quick sigh of relief before he extended his pole to follow her. That was close, he thought. She’s already so insecure about her civilian form as it is. Blurting out that I don’t want to know who she is; God, what was I thinking? Chat was glad, at this moment, that Ladybug didn’t know who he was. He can only imagine how she would react to Adrien Agreste stammering and saying he didn’t want to know the real her. Chat shook his head clear of the negative thoughts, for now. There’s more than enough time for that on the plane, he thought, sourly. He followed the silhouette of his lady through the dark, moonlit sky to a small, massage hut, a couple blocks from the school.

 


End file.
